On est ex æquo pour cette fois
by Nafarik
Summary: Ils étaient toujours en compétition pour tout et une règle avait finie par naître entre eux. Alors à l'occasion du classement annuel des Super-Héros, quand Izuku brise cette règle, Katsuki ne peut absolument pas laisser passer cet affront. Sa fierté est en jeu, pourtant il va devoir faire des concessions... [Séquelle de C'est encore moi qui gagne]


Le verdict était tombé. Katsuki ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en était satisfait. L'annonce lui avait laissé un arrière goût qu'il avait encore du mal à identifier quelques heures après. Il aurait dû être fier d'être passé dans le top vingt du classement des héros professionnels, surtout quand il dépassait toujours Todoroki dans les sondages. Mais il y avait un mais, et il ne savait pas comment le gérer.

_Tu te rends compte Kacchan ? On a enfin passé le top 20 ! Même Shouto a fini numéro 20 ! Je pensais bien que cette prise d'otages le mois dernier allait nous faire monter dans les sondages mais le découvrir comme ça, c'est... Waouh... ! Et même Ingenium et Uravity ont montés plusieurs places comparé à l'an dernier ! Et Froppy s'est bien démarquée avec le sauvetage suite au tsunami de...

Katsuki avait arrêté de l'écouter, se contentant de suivre Izuku en retrait les mains dans les poches, alors que les deux hommes sortaient tout juste de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant vers leur appartement. Au vu de l'heure tardive, le blond devrait sans doute être en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait cuisiner pour leur dîner avec les ingrédients qu'il savait être dans les placards ou le réfrigérateur. Pourtant il ne pouvait penser qu'au classement, à la façon dont les yeux d'Izuku s'étaient illuminés en apprenant leur classement, à la manière dont il avait félicité Katsuki pour sa dix-septième place.

_Kacchan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, ce dernier en train de retirer ses chaussures dans l'entrée de l'appartement qu'il partageait depuis une poignée d'années. Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de détourner les yeux, passant la porte lui aussi pour retirer ses bottes.

_Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_Ah, ne me dis pas que tu es frustré du classement ?

Katsuki ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, donnant sa réponse à Izuku qui le dévisageait. Oui, il était frustré du classement de cette année. Il était frustré d'être dix-septième, quand Izuku était seizième. Pourtant, il n'avait pas de raisons d'être aussi frustré. Depuis leur sortie de UA, ils avaient toujours été en compétition, se dépassant l'un l'autre dans les sondages. Le public avait fini par penser que les deux hommes se détestaient, personne ne se doutant que c'était justement l'inverse.

Il savait pourquoi l'annonce lui restait en travers de la gorge. Katsuki avait toujours été plus haut que son petit-ami dans les sondages à chaque fois qu'ils passaient un stade. Il avait premier dans le top cent, premier dans le top cinquante. Qu'Izuku soit premier dans le top vingt lui laissait un arrière-goût, bien qu'il savait que c'était mérité. Le successeur d'All Might commençait finalement à être comparé à leur idole et ce devait être dans le déroulement naturel des choses. Mais Katsuki détestait toujours autant perdre le contrôle des choses.

Et à cet instant même, il n'avait qu'une envie : reprendre ce contrôle.

_Tu, euh... Tu veux qu'on mange plus tard ?

Il tourna la tête vers Izuku, ne ratant pas les rougeurs qui couvraient maintenant ses joues. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, bien sûr qu'il était le premier à comprendre ce que la frustration de Katsuki pouvait entraîner. Il aurait pu sourire si le regard vitreux de son partenaire ne lui prenait pas toute son attention.

_Dans la chambre. Maintenant, souffla le blond.

Il aurait pu perdre son self-contrôle rien qu'en voyant Izuku se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Katsuki décida de le dépasser dans le couloir et de rejoindre leur chambre en premier, retirant son pull et sa chemise aussitôt avant d'avancer vers l'armoire que les deux hommes se partageaient.

_Kacchan ? Tu veux que...

_Si tu n'es pas à poil sur ce lit dans les dix prochaines secondes, je t'explose !

Il ne se retourna pas vers Izuku mais à en croire les bruits dans son dos, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui obéit sans discuter. Sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la boite se trouvant au fond de leur armoire, en sortant aussitôt le rouleau de ruban adhésif acheté sur le même site que les sex toys se trouvant également dans cette même boîte.

Par moment, Katsuki se demandait encore pourquoi au cours de leurs années d'expérimentations sexuelles ils s'étaient mis à utiliser ce genre d'accessoires visant à entraver leurs mouvements alors qu'ils étaient clairement à même de briser leurs liens dès qu'ils le souhaitaient. Pourtant, il avait été le premier à suggérer ce ruban adhésif de bondage, en ayant plus qu'assez de devoir commander des cordes à chaque fois qu'Izuku ou lui utilisait son alter lors de leurs ébats.

_Kacchan...

Le gémissement impatient dans son dos le fit revenir à la réalité et un rictus se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il se relevait déjà pour avancer vers leur lit. Le successeur d'All Might était assis en plein milieu, les jambes croisées devant lui et ses mains posées entre ses jambes. Katsuki le vit déglutir lorsqu'il posa un genou sur le bord du lit et cela ne provoqua ni plus ni moins qu'un sourire franc sur ses lèvres. Le blond savait qu'en cet instant même, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle. Izuku était à sa merci, faible face à lui alors même qu'il avait gagné une bataille peu de temps auparavant.

_Allongé et les bras au-dessus de la tête, souffla Katsuki, avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus suave : Izuku...

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, ne perdant pas de temps pour s'exécuter. Le héros explosif avança à quatre pattes sur le matelas jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de son compagnon, s'asseyant sur son ventre avant de s'appliquer à attacher ensemble les poignées d'Izuku avec le ruban adhésif. Il aurait pu également lier ses chevilles mais n'en vit pas la nécessité pour ce qu'il réservait au vert.

Katsuki ne pensait pas être le genre de personnes à aimer les jeux de rôles. Avoir son rival et amant à sa merci ou rendu complètement dingue à cause de lui était suffisant et il ne se souciait pas vraiment des moyens employés.

Le blond jeta le rouleau de ruban adhésif par-dessus son épaule, ne se souciant pas de l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Il se laissa glisser le long du corps de son partenaire pour se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes, effleurant au passage le sexe d'Izuku qui commençait déjà à se dresser. Le héros aux cheveux verts pensait beaucoup trop, aussi Katsuki ne doutait pas qu'il avait déjà dû se passer une bonne dizaine de scénarios dans sa tête, essayant d'imaginer ce que l'aîné des deux lui réservait.

_Quelqu'un est impatient, hein ? Se moqua le héros explosif, posant une de ses mains sur le genou de son partenaire, la faisant remonter sur sa cuisse redressée.

_Fais quelque chose au lieu de rester planté comme ça, Kacchan...

Il commençait déjà à bouger les bras comme pour se dégager et remua le bassin en écartant un peu plus les jambes, essayant de faire réagir Katsuki. Ce dernier poussa un soupir moqueur avant de se pencher en avant, posant ses mains de part et d'autre d'Izuku pour finalement venir l'embrasser. Comme toujours, le successeur d'All Might avait zéro patience et attrapa la lèvre inférieure du blond entre ses dents pour ensuite forcer le passage de sa bouche et faire rejoindre leurs langues pour un ballet passionné dont ils semblaient avoir le secret.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour se mettre à soupirer d'aise, comme s'il attendait ce baiser depuis bien trop longtemps. Ne se séparant jamais des lèvres de son partenaire, Katsuki posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les faire remonter le long de son corps, effleurant seulement les endroits les plus sensibles, évitant même ses tétons en prenant pourtant un malin plaisir à caresser la peau qui les entourait. Le vert laissa échapper un grognement frustré avant de mordre sa lèvre une fois de plus, relevant ses jambes contre les siennes avant de briser leur baiser.

_Sois pas sadique, Kacchan !

_Quoi, tu l'as mérité, tu crois pas ? Rétorqua le blond.

_Juste parce que je suis plus haut que toi dans le classement, c'est juste... Hum...

Katsuki ne le laissa pas finir, embrassant sa mâchoire pour ensuite descendre plus bas, attaquant son cou à coup de baisers papillons et de légères morsures. Sous lui, les mouvements de bassins d'Izuku devinrent constants et le blond descendit une de ses mains sur sa hanche pour le faire cesser, le maintenant contre le matelas tout en caressant la peau sensible de son pouce. Son autre main partit un peu plus bas, se posant sous son genou pour remonter le long de sa cuisse, s'arrêtant tout juste avant son entre-jambe pour repartir en arrière.

_Katsuki !

Pour une fois, le blond n'avait aucune envie d'être sadique. Il voulait juste prendre son temps. Il allait donner à Izuku ce qu'il voulait, mais en temps voulu. Enfin, pas tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il mordit la clavicule du vert avant de descendre encore plus bas, ne cherchant plus à éviter ses tétons, en attrapant un entre ses dents avant d'y porter un coup rapide de langue, souriant en entendant le gémissement qui s'échappa d'Izuku tandis que son dos se arquait pour tenter d'approfondir le contact. Katsuki s'appliqua à sucer le mamelon pendant quelques instants avant de le relâcher pour s'attaquer au second, sa main sur la cuisse de son petit-ami remontant un peu plus que la dernière fois, juste assez pour effleurer la peau sous ses testicules.

_Hm... Katsuki... Allez, 'te fais pas désirer...

Le blond ne répondit rien, remontant sa main jusqu'au genou du vert et abandonnant son téton pour descendre un peu plus le long de son corps, ses lèvres effleurant tout juste les courbes de ses muscles. Son autre main sur la hanche d'Izuku se mit également en mouvement, bifurquant vers son entre-jambe juste assez pour effleurer ses poils pubiens avant de glisser vers le haut de sa cuisse, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa chair. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son nombril à ce moment-là et il donna un coup de langue sur la peau juste au-dessus, souriant quand Izuku donna un coup de hanche en gémissant.

Katsuki coupa court à ses caresses, se redressant sur ses genoux alors que son partenaire le foudroyait déjà du regard. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux vitreux. Il avait dû se mordre la lèvre violemment car cette dernière était à sang.

_T'es vraiment qu'un sadique quand tu t'y mets, grimaça le vert.

_Oh, c'est comme ça que tu penses ? Souffla Katsuki. Donc tu ne veux pas que j'attrape le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet ?

Izuku ne répondit rien mais donna un autre coup de hanche vers le haut, se mordant une fois de plus la lèvre inférieure. Le blond eut le malheur de sourire à ce moment-là et se prit un coup de pied sur l'épaule, avant de finalement se déplacer de manière à atteindre la table de chevet à côté du lit. Il reprit sa place entre les jambes d'Izuku dès qu'il eut le lubrifiant en main, n'attendant pas plus pour s'en enduire les deux mains avant de refermer le tube et de le jeter loin sur le matelas.

Izuku ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et son dos se arqua une fois de plus alors qu'il sentit une des mains humides du blond se poser sur son ventre, l'autre entre ses jambes, son pouce massant la zone tout autour de son entrée.

_Katsu...Hum...

Le blond l'embrassa une fois de plus, tandis que sa main gauche se refermait sur son sexe en érection, arrachant un gémissement étouffée par ses lèvres. Le héros explosif commença un rythme lent de va-et-vient, accentué par les mouvements de hanches d'Izuku qui semblait en vouloir beaucoup plus. De son autre main, son pouce laissa la place à son majeur, effectuant des mouvements circulaires autour de la peau sensible avant de finalement dépasser l'anneau de chair pour s'y introduire jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. Katsuki avala une fois de plus le gémissement que poussa Izuku, avant de se séparer de ses lèvres.

Il bougea légèrement à l'intérieur du vert, enfonçant jusqu'à la dernière phalange avant de replier le doigt tout en le retirant presque complètement, ses mouvements de main sur le sexe d'Izuku toujours aussi lent.

_Oh Katsuki... Aah...

Le jeune héros bascula la tête en arrière, ses yeux se fermant un instant avant de croiser une fois de plus le regard écarlate du blond. Ce dernier enfonça une fois encore son doigt, cette fois-ci opérant un mouvement constant d'avant en arrière. Sans quitter Izuku des yeux, il se lécha les lèvres avant de s'abaisser entre ses jambes, sa bouche rejoignant sa main sur son sexe pour procurer à son partenaire autant de plaisir que possible.

_Katsuki ! Oh, oui... Aah...

Ses lèvres refermées autour de son gland, il titilla de sa langue la peau sur la partie inférieure avant de commencer à effectuer un mouvement de haut en bas en le prenant en bouche autant qu'il le pouvait, sa main gauche continuant ses caresses sur la base de son sexe. Izuku donnait toujours des coups de hanches mais Katsuki ne voyait plus aucune raison de l'en empêcher. Il aimait lorsque son amant se tordait de plaisir sous lui et il serait fou de se priver de l'effet sur son ego.

Son index s'ajouta à son majeur à l'intérieur du vert et ce dernier poussa un long soupir, une de ses jambes s'enroulant autour du blond pour essayer d'approfondir le contact. Katsuki choisit ce moment pour accélérer le rythme, autant sur son sexe que contre les parois de chair, sachant très bien que les mouvements plus prononcés allaient faire perdre une partie du contrôle qu'Izuku avait toujours sur lui-même.

_Aah, Katsuki ! Oui... Oh, oui ! Enc... Aaah, encore... !

Katsuki ajouta un troisième doigt avant de reprendre le même rythme, courbant les doigts pour masser la prostate de son partenaire, levant les yeux vers son visage pour le voir se perdre, la tête renversée en arrière.

_Aah, oui... Oh, Katsuki... Ta bouche est si chaude... Et ta langue... Aah ! Oh, bon sang, tes doigts sont si parfaits !

Le héros explosif réprima son sourire, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sexe prisonnier de sa bouche, se nourrissant des gémissements et des éloges du vert. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que les marmonnements si agaçants d'Izuku finirait par devenir une source d'excitation, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et l'aurait probablement frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ravale ses paroles.

_Aaah, s'il te plaît... Ah, Katsuki ! Vite, je te veux à l'intérieur de moi !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, continuant à lui donner l'attention qu'il voulait, alors que ses mouvements de hanches lui faisait comprendre qu'il avançait doucement mais sûrement vers son orgasme.

_K-Katsuki ! Arrête avec...hum, tes doigts... Je veux jouir en même temps que toi !

Sa bouche quitta alors le contact de son sexe, non sans donner un dernier coup de langue sous son gland avant de relever la tête vers Izuku, sa main gauche reprenant le relais.

_Mes doigts et ma bouche sont les seules choses que tu auras aujourd'hui, alors autant en profiter, sale nerd.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Izuku alors que les doigts du blond effleuraient une fois de plus sa prostate, le faisant se tendre sous lui et écarter les jambes autant qu'il était possible. Les paroles de Katsuki ne se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau qu'après et il dévisagea son partenaire avec des yeux ronds.

_Tu... Aaah... Tu rigoles là ? Tu vas juste...

_J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Répliqua-t-il. T'as déjà eu ta place dans le classement, tu crois vraiment que tu mérites plus que ma bouche et mes doigts ? T'en demanderai pas un peu trop, Izuku ?

La dernière phrase était sortie sur un ton aguicheur, le nom prononcé de la manière sensuelle qui faisait toujours flancher son petit-ami. Le vert bascula une fois de plus la tête en arrière, la frustration se lisant pourtant dans ses yeux fixant Katsuki.

C'était justement pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation qu'il torturait Izuku, n'ayant même pas pris la peine de retirer son pantalon. Le tissu avait beau être tendu à cause de sa propre érection, il n'avait aucune intention depuis le début de donner au vert exactement ce qu'il voulait, à savoir son sexe à l'intérieur de son anneau de chair. Il pouvait lui faire perdre pied rien qu'avec ses doigts et sa langue et il était en train de le prouver une fois de plus.

_Bon sang, Katsuki...

Ce dernier baissa les yeux entre les jambes d'Izuku, observant ses doigts aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui. Mais soudain, son attention fut détournée à cause d'un bruit de grésillement et il leva la tête vers le visage de son amant, juste à temps pour voir des marques scintiller sur lui alors qu'il activait son alter.

Il aurait dû y être préparé, pourtant il ne fut pas assez rapide pour réagir lorsque son petit-ami lui attrapa les épaules grâce à ses bras tout juste libérés, le faisant basculer dos contre le lit pour inverser leurs positions. Les mains de Katsuki se retrouvèrent entravées de part et d'autres de son corps, Izuku lui retenant les poignées, assis sur son ventre.

_A quoi tu joues, Izuku ? Grogna le blond. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas tranquille au lieu de...

_Katsuki, s'il te plaît... Je veux plus que tes doigts. Je te laisse gagner la prochaine fois si tu veux mais j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi maintenant !

Le blond s'apprêter à répliquer quand Izuku lâcha brusquement ses poignées pour venir défaire le pantalon de Katsuki, le forçant à passer sous ses fesses en même temps que son boxer tellement précipitamment que son propriétaire s'étonna que la fabrique resta intacte.

_Je pourrais jamais me contenter seulement de tes doigts, Katsuki...

En disant cela d'une voix suave, le vert enroula ses deux mains autour de sexe dressé du héros explosif, lui arrachant un gémissement et un mouvement de hanche vers le haut. Katsuki détestait être faible et ne voulait pas lui laisser la victoire mais les supplications du vert pouvaient être bien trop tentantes s'il y mettait du sien.

_C'est pas une victoire pour moi si je te laisse avoir ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre sous les caresses de son amant.

Izuku fronça les sourcils avant de se mordre la lèvre, s'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose. Tout juste alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, le blond lui empoigna les hanches pour le faire asseoir juste au-dessus de son sexe, le frottement leur causant un soubresaut à tous les deux.

_On à qu'à dire qu'on est ex æquo pour cette fois, reprit Katsuki. Ca te va comme compromis, sale pervers ?

_Et c'est moi le pervers en plus ?

Katsuki voulait répliquer, dire que c'était bien Izuku le plus pervers des deux. Et il était tout juste en train de le prouver, alors qu'il se décalait juste assez pour reprendre le sexe du blond en main, baissant les yeux avant de se lécher les lèvres à la vision du membre tendu sous ses doigts. Il voulait le traiter de sale pervers addict tandis qu'il commençait à s'abaisser au-dessus de sa verge en le dévisageant avec un grand sourire, pourtant tout pensée cohérente quitta son cerveau tandis qu'il se faisait engloutir par la sensation de la chair chaude et étroite autour de lui.


End file.
